


The Lord Of Chaos And Lust

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Cock Stealing, Cunting, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Sex Magic, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: It's Halloween and the boys have been given a mission, to investigate disappearances of young male teens who go missing every year only to return the next day no memory of what happened. Tracking them down to some sort of home, they find the missing boys at a party being held by the host named Seth who is more than happy to have the team come and see there's nothing bad going on it's all about the fun~
Relationships: Seth/Conner Kent, Seth/Dick Grayson, Seth/Kaldur'ahm, Seth/Roy Harper, Seth/Wally West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. The Mansion of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon: We watched the Batman Death in the Family and when we saw The Phantom Stranger Showcase we fell in love with the design of Seth and this idea just spawned from that and our thirst.
> 
> Famous: the moment Seth appeared on screen we ascended to another level and I could hear the sounds of the heavens saying this dark haired hunk was made to fuck, call us Simps but god damn I want this man to do things to me that aren't safe to say over this message

Halloween was said to be the night where everything supernatural, everything creepy, and things that crawl come out to play. The time of the year that goblins, ghouls, vampires, ghosts, werewolves come out and howl, shriek, and roar to the moon. Of course, what no one knew was just how true that was, even more so to the rise in supernatural energies that the barrier between worlds would fracture and crack letting certain things slip through. On this night, of all nights is when the connection to magic both good and bad, light and dark, order and chaos is at its peak and it's also on this night that the Justice League has mixed feelings on. The reason being was due to past experiences where villains would pull some sort of elaborate trick or some sort of holiday based plot against them. Yet so far, there hadn’t been much of an issue. 

Or so they thought, as it came to their attention that on Halloween teens-mostly male teens-would go missing. Some speculated they would simply be out partying or hanging with friends, as such at first the league paid it no mind leaving it to the police. But things changed, they had gotten reports of boys vanishing on October first at 12:01 AM and then reappearing on November first at 12:01 AM with no memories of where they had gone, or what happened to them, and few of them would come home bearing some sort of mark or another-a tattoo-on their bodies. The mark appeared either on their necks, or much to the shock of their parents on their cocks. The mark looked almost like the infinity symbol or rather the ouroboros symbol and when questioned about it the boys would either be unable to answer, or gain a glazed look in their eyes and gaze off into space. 

Thus this was enough to warrant the Leagues attention, sadly they couldn’t do anything about it. Superman was unable to track the boys even when flying above a group in a car they would be below him and then suddenly vanish, Martian Manhunter was unable to keep a mental track of them, Flash despite his speed found himself unable to keep up with the vans, bikes, or cars somehow he’d end up losing them. One moment he’s next to them, he blinks and they are gone, even Batman who had placed numerous tracking devices, and even tracked the teens himself both through satellites and in the Bat-wing/mobile would lose them. 

The closest any came to finding the teens was Zatara who figured out magic was involved but the magic easily overpowered his allowing the teens he was watching to disappear though this had a second effect of drawing the eye of the person behind the teens disappearances to Zatara and saw him interacting with the Young Justice team. The moment that Zatara reported that, the league was on high alert and they knew they needed to do something about it, as such each member of the league had been assigned to watch over their respective protégé to make sure nothing happened. 

Without so much as a word a black tattoo like collar appeared on Roy Harper, Dick Greyson, Wally West, Conner Kent, and Kaldur'ahm’s necks, the tattoo had the appearance of a snake biting it’s tail with bright sapphire blue eyes.

As October rolled around the Team all disappeared in ways that drove their mentors crazy.

Dick was under 24/7 camera surveillance and he just vanished as he walked through the door to his bathroom (And yes Bruce had Cameras in the bathroom), Bruce had his focus right on the camera’s as soon as Dick had grabbed the handle and walked in he looked at the camera pointed at the door only Dick didn’t walk into the bathroom and when he checked the camera from before Dick was gone. The next to vanish was Wally, who was on a run with his Uncle when he started beating the older male, running faster and faster before he was so far ahead he was out of sight. 

The third to vanish was Roy, who alongside Green Arrow were just about to bust a drug deal when he just vanished from beside Green Arrow there was no flash of light, no smoke, not nothing, Roy was just gone. Next was Conner, having not wanted to keep him in the cave-and seeing as how he didn’t want anything bad to happen Clark had decided to let him stay within the Fortress. It had been as Conner was fast asleep in a special room inside the Fortress of Solitude when he vanished right before Superman’s eyes. And lastly, was Kaldur'ahm who vanished as he entered the Zetatube back to Atlantis.

All 5 males found themselves standing on an immaculate lawn looking up at a huge building, with towers, spires and windows looking out there were even statues of gargoyles roosting on the tops of the towers, while around the gardens were statues of naked males frolicking, having sex or even jacking off and they were not limited to humans, Dick easily spotted A satyr, a werewolf, a giant, and even a few of teens being fucked by animals such as a dog and one of a horse. As they approached the doors the handles were two huge cocks the one on the left a golden 12 inch cock with a with a downward curve and the one on the right an 11 inch cock with an upward curve, before they could move the doors opened and a light misty smoke poured out caressing each male as they entered.


	2. The Host Of The Most

As the 5 teens entered the mansion the assortment of high end perverse furniture filled their sight, from phallic statues, tables with cocks for legs, to chairs that had the appearance of a male with his cock sticking up from the middle of the chair hard and aching.

“Welcome My sweet guests to the party that does not end,” a smooth voice like honey echoed from deeper in the building. Slowly walking out of the shadows was unknown to the group of super teens the host of the home they had found themselves in. “It’s wonderful to see you’ve arrived, I’d been expecting you.” He smirked as he watched their expressions slowly change into ones of shock as they gazed upon him. “My name is Seth.” Seth was a true stud of a man oozing with power. He had a lean muscular body with strong muscles that complimented his sexy form. He had strong firm pecs, nice biceps, a slim waist and wide hips, a tight toned ass, strong muscular legs, rock-hard abs. He had a long mane of pitch-black hair and alluring silver eyes. His cock produced a huge bulge in his tight leather pants-though their eyes were locked on to the obscure bulge that the pants were showing off, as the leather jacket hugged his upper body, and a gold necklace around his neck, he was bare footed and holding his arms out in a non threatening way.

“If I may.” Kaldur began, having managed to recover himself the quickest. Despite how ...attractive this Seth was Kaldur was doing his best to not stare at the bulge. “Just where are we? And how did we get here?” The last thing he remembered was walking through the Zeta-tube with his king, when he suddenly felt the mark on his neck tingle and he blacked out for a moment or two before waking up here at the front doors of Seth’s home.

“You are here cause you are lost and searching for purpose something I can grant you,” Seth said as he picked up a candle and covered it with his hand before removing it and causing a flame to glow softly flickering and hypnotizing those that looked at it, lifting the candle to his mouth he let out a little breath causing the smoke to flow out and wrap around all five males.

They were slightly taken back by this display of power, while small it showed that their host was not normal. “L-Lost?” Roy began as he frowned, he couldn’t explain it but something felt ...different. He felt, more at ease, more relaxed, and not just that he also felt so..hot. “W-What do you mean lost.” 

“Yeah.” Wally responded, having a small dopey smile on his face as he was the quickest to fall under the small spell that was washing over the two of them. They had no idea that the spoke swirling around them was luring them into a sense of ease and even more so arousal. 

“Let's join the party then you will all know what you really are seeking,” Seth said, the smoke growing stronger and giving off a sweet smell as he turned to hide his grin.

Slowly, the effects of the smoke began to take action and the teen heroes were finding themselves smiling at one another and then right at Seth. “You know...we’ve been working hard.” Dick said with a small very un-robin like giggle. “Maybe..maybe some fun is what we need.”

Conner for once didn’t have the same look on his face, instead he had one that the others had never seen before. “I-I guess a little fun wouldn’t hurt.” That and this was his first party he would ever actually be attending, given the fact he’d never been to one or even just known about Halloween. 

As the second set of doors opened sounds of moans, groans, and music filled the entrance, along with the smells of something sickly sweet and multiple herbal scents. Before them is what could only be described as one massive party/potential orgy. All around them, boys-the teens that had gone missing-were half naked and dancing to the hypnotic music that playing, combined with the sickly sweet scent of the herbal candles burning through the air and you had a room that was the definition of a scene that was going to become an orgy. The moment they walked in, the boys felt all their inhibitions and thoughts slowly melting away and they hardly noticed that they began to make their way to the dance floor, nor did they notice that they were slowly being stripped of their clothing piece by piece by the other boys as they began dancing with the other boys in the room.

They lost themselves, the music, the sounds, the smells, the sensation. This entire moment was something they’d never experienced, and they were loving it. Wally found himself dancing with a fellow red head, the two of them bumping and grinding against one another, Roy found himself having one tall muscular guy dancing with him not at all minding his hands roaming along his body. Conner had two twins grinding up on him, one pressing against his crotch and the other grinding against him from behind as the clone of Superman was following his more base instincts and was grinding right back against one another, Kaldur found himself dancing as well his moves catching the eyes of many, even more so with some focusing on the bulge that his pants was the most eye catching. Lastly, and the one who was getting the most attention was Dick, the dark haired boy was dancing with style and grace, not to mention he somehow managed to find himself dancing on a pole and was showing off just how flexible he really was.

Moving through the crowd Seth tapped Wally on his shoulder and motioned for him to follow him, before making his way to a nice black velvet chair with two huge lava lamps on either side.


End file.
